XXXHolic: LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Escenas... pensamientos... oneshot...
1. Sentimientos

**Fic basado en la serie xxxHolic**

_"La hora del lobo es el momento entre la noche y la aurora cuando la mayoría de la gente muere, cuando el sueño es más profundo, cuando las pesadillas son más reales, cuando los insomnes se ven acosados por sus mayores temores, cuando los fantasmas y los demonios son más poderosos..."_

_Ingmar Bergman, __La hora del lobo__._

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**I**

**Por DarkCryonic**

No he cambiado tanto como para desconocerme ante un espejo. Pero de alguna forma, éste no soy yo. Éste es el que los otros han tratado de poner sobre el que aún veo cuando atisbo mi sombra.

"Estoy aquí por una razón", eso dicen todos… pero ¿cuál es? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para dejar de sentir que estoy sobrando en este lugar?

Ya he escuchando tantas veces que las cosas no suceden por casualidad, que ya me molesta de sobremanera saber que sólo estoy siguiendo las huellas de ese destino que parece cada vez ser más incierto.

Cargo una maldición… un don o como quieran llamarle. Cargo con esto desde que tengo conciencia… desde que fui dejado solo en este mundo.

¿Qué necesidad hay de mí en este lugar? Es hasta ridículo. Ni siquiera puedo salir a la calle sin preocupaciones. Siempre tengo que estar viendo por sobre mi hombro, huyendo de las sombras y de las imágenes que aparecen frente a mí de manera brusca.

Siempre me veo huyendo de las cosas más sorprendentes y de las más risibles. Mi cuerpo está tan acostumbrado a echarse a correr, que hasta lo haría por ver a un simple gato aparecer de la nada, con la misma intensidad que si fuera del monstruo más espantoso.

Soy patético. No hay otra palabra que me defina mejor. Ni siquiera entiendo el sentido de estar vivo. ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

**DC**

**Mayo 2009**


	2. Solo

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. A veces creía que nunca iba a entender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Golpeó el puño contra el piso de madera. Llevaba dos horas tirado en el cuarto y sabía que era estúpido hacer una rabieta cuando no había nadie que la viera… Estaba solo. Nadie vendría a consolarlo, regañarlo o a decirle que se callara y dejara de molestar.

"_**Ventajas de vivir solo**_"-Pensó. Apretó los labios_**.-"Solo".**_

**--No…**

Escapó de sus labios. Sabía que ya no era así. Lo sabía, pero… acaso no era igual de frustrante… Él los necesitaba más de lo que ellos le necesitaban… Y eso no podía estar bien. No había el equilibrio del que tanto hablaba Yūko.

**--No está bien.—**Dijo sentándose en el suelo y abriendo los ojos. Oscuridad… siempre allí, en todos lados… esperando por él. No había escape alguno.

DC

Mayo 2009.


	3. Decisiones

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**III**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Las decisiones nunca habían sido tan difíciles. Ya no sólo era su propia vida. Todo estaba unido a los otros. Ya no estaba desligado del mundo, y quizás nunca lo estuvo del todo. Había confundido soledad con ser solitario.

Había creído que su desaparición no tendría consecuencias. Pero no podía seguir pensando igual. Cada paso, cada respiración… Cada palabra que viajaba en el espacio tenía una consecuencia.

El balance… equilibrio… la igualdad en quien da y en quien recibe. El trabajo y el precio… todo cobraba un significado totalmente nuevo cuando se le veía desde estos nuevos ojos abiertos. Desde un corazón cansado de aflicción. ¿Podría estar el mundo equivocado… o era él, el perdido en todo esto? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo llegar a estar seguro en algo tan poco certero?

¿Tiene algún valor la vida humana? Peor aún… ¿tenía algún valor su propia vida?

DC

Mayo 2009.


	4. Por qué

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**IV**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Doumeki debía estar equivocado. No había otra respuesta. Esa manía de entrometerse en su vida, no debía estar bien. No eran completamente amigos. Ni siquiera creía llegar a soportarlo en un cincuenta por ciento. Así que no llegaba a entender porque siempre estaba apareciéndose en todos lados, incluso tomando decisiones que tenían que ver con él y sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué actuaba tan egoístamente? ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de salvarle la vida una y otra vez?

¿Qué acaso no se había dado cuenta que no era necesario que interviniera? Que su deseo más oculto era desaparecer e ir en busca de sus padres muertos. Que aquí no había nada que le interesara en verdad. Que la vida no tenía un valor real y notorio. Que estaba tan cansado de hacer creer que todo estaba bien, que ya hasta el costaba respirar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estaba su mano amarrándose a su brazo para sostenerle? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? ¿Por qué no le soltaba de una vez?

DC

Mayo 2009.


	5. Imposible

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**V**

**Por DarkCryonic**

No podía creer lo que decían de la chica de sus sueños. Era imposible que ella le trajera mala suerte.

Era una aberración si quiera pensarlo. Era imposible. No podía ser. Yūko estaba equivocada.

No. Sólo era casualidad. Hiwatari-chan era tan dulce que no podía si quiera tener algo que ver con sus accidentes o mala suerte.

Era imposible. No lo iba a creer. No. Imposible.

DC

Mayo 2009.


	6. Valer la pena

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**VI**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Es difícil entender el paso de las horas. Ver a través de la ventana la enormidad de la noche y saber que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Que no eres más que alguien común.

El equilibrio del mundo estaría bien incluso si desaparecieras. Nadie te echaría de menos. Nadie pensaría en ti. Y pensar eso no te da pena… Para nada. Es mejor así. Así te puedes ir en paz. Sin deberle nada a nadie.

Porque no vales la pena. Porque es mejor así.

Porque es mejor así.

DC

Mayo 2009.


	7. Un ojo

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**VII**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Un ojo… ¿por qué te comportas como si fuera tan importante? Fue mi culpa que la araña se enfadara contigo, entonces, ¿por qué te enojas conmigo por hacer algo para remediar las cosas?

Yo nunca te he pedido que hagas algo por mí. Ni siquiera quiero que estés siempre a mi alrededor… ¡Qué no entiendes que no es tu obligación defenderme! Que no tienes que molestarte por algo tan insignificante.

Puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta, siempre he podido. No digo que sea fácil hacerlo, pero puedo valerme por mi mismo… y por último, me quedaba el consuelo de que si alguna vez no podía, pues vendría la respuesta a mis suplicas…

Dejaría de estar aquí… volvería con mi familia. Y ya no tendría porque buscarle sentido a esta soledad congelante.

Pero ¿qué hiciste? Bastaba con que aceptarás mis acciones. No tenías porque enojarte ni buscar por mí. No entiendes que no necesito que te expongas a nada. Que no vale la pena…

Que todo lo que me sucede, me lo merezco.

Ya deja de entrometerte.

DC

Mayo 2009.


	8. Radar

**LA HORA DE LOS LOBOS**

**VIII**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Las clases siempre se vuelven una manera de olvidar que afuera hay toda una gama de cosas que pueden estar esperándome para meterme en problemas. Todos los días una aventura nueva… como si fuera necesario y me estuviera preparando para algo peor.

Suelo perder la vista en los grandes árboles del jardín. Allí donde paso tiempo conversando banalidades y donde ese Dōmeki se traga mi comida sin decir un miserable "gracias".

Aunque ahora es distinto. Ya no gozo de tanta privacidad, ya que ese malagradecido puede ver algunas cosas que veo. Si antes estaba en todos lados, ahora es peor. Ahora si tiene un radar para saber cuando estoy en problemas… Como si fuera agradable saber que podría sacármelo en cara cualquier día de estos. Já…

Si sólo se hubiera quedado quieto. Pero no, tenía que pedirle a Yūko un deseo.

¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

DC

Mayo 2009.


End file.
